Claim
by Raging Tofu
Summary: Sleepy mornings have never been so interesting. Birthday fic, SolxKy


**Title:** Claim  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Sol, Ky  
**Summary:** Birthday fic, bedroom fluff XD

.

.

.

**Claim**

.

* * *

The kid never did lose his habit of rising at what Sol considered an ungodly hour, really, any time before mid-morning, so it was rare to find Ky still nestled beside him when he finally stumbled out of sleep. Ky was almost meticulous in not wasting daylight, a point that irritated Sol any time he wanted to enjoy wuffling Ky in bed but found it empty, his fingers grasping only at blankets. However, here was an opportunity, a part of him preened.

Ky was lying stretched out on his side, blissfully unaware that the morning light streaming into the room made him look very much like the descriptions found in those embellished and probably heavily fictionalized biographies of him. That wouldn't do, Sol decided, frowning. He reached over, a hand rumpling the kid's hair into a proper bird's nest. Ky barely stirred; he shifted a bit, nuzzling his pillow and exposing his neck. Sol found himself not wanting to look away, the image demanded appreciation and Sol was all to happy to oblige and partake. The idiot reminding him how nice it felt to drag his lips along the tendon to Ky's collarbone wasn't helping matters much either. At least it was an improvement from the old soldier's way of sleeping, or what could be called sleeping—curled tensely under their blanket on a cot in a tent with one eye open and one ear cocked for the slightest hint of danger. It was no wonder so many of them ended up with hair-trigger senses.

He could wake him. There were a number of ways to do so, most of them Ky was sure to find annoying, but he'd long since learned that starting off the day with a grumpy Ky wasn't worth it in the long run. Having large currents of electricity zapped into him wasn't on the list of Sol's things to do today. Actually, he didn't have such a list but it was still something he didn't like, it was right up there with being snubbed by his personal catnip. Besides, if Ky was relaxed enough to not have already fried him to a crisp, there was no sense in undoing that; it might take half the day or more to get him to calm down once more.

Ky moved again, slinking one arm out from under the covers to stretch, his knuckles brushing lightly against Sol's stomach, causing an explosion of butterflies that immediately headed south. Between that and staring up the length of Ky's arm to his bare shoulder, Sol was having a hard time keeping his wits about him. The idiot whined and whimpered when Sol resolved to not act on the moment though. If Ky was sleeping in, then he must have a reason for it and Sol figured he could be nice for a change and not bother him. The idiot didn't like that notion one bit, but then again, it didn't like anything that didn't involve the shiny pretty thing.

Sol started to slip out of the bed when a hand latched onto his forearm.

"Don't."

Ky's tone was soft and clear, far too alert sounding for someone who appeared to be deeply sleeping. A half smirk broke out as he turned back to Ky, who was now peering at him, squinting in the sunlight. Sol raised an eyebrow. Ky smiled smugly before closing his eyes and shouldering into his pillow. Sol made to leave again. The hand on his arm gripped tighter.

"Stay."

It wasn't often that Ky voiced his wants or even acted on them, less so when they involved Sol. When he did though, they were worth every second. The idiot was a bit too happy at obeying Ky and taking him up on the unspoken offer and Sol was finding it hard to disagree, especially with Ky dragging his fingertips lazily across Sol's chest and then down his torso, hitting all the good spots. He settled back down and Ky snuggled closer, burrowing into Sol's chest and sighing softly. Ky craned his head up to nip Sol on the neck and then sucked the bite, causing it to bruise.

"You are mine today."

.

.

.

.  


* * *

**A/N:** Woo~ Happy Birthday Ky! XD This was pretty fun to write. Many thanks to Aphelion for looking over the initial drafts. Also, for the Livejournal community, otp_100, prompt #91 - Birthday. C&C is appreciated

Misc:  
- I'm sure the biographies on Ky must be a hoot to read.  
- No way Ky went through the Crusades without ending up with PTSD.


End file.
